Level 376/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 68 | previous = 375/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 377/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} Level 376 (Dreamworld) is the eleventh level in Candy Kaiju and the 98th ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 9 hazelnuts and 9 cherries and score at least 180,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the high amount of ingredients being brought down, the cake bomb being isolated from the main board, and a high 3 star score, this level hard to pass. It is pending to be able to vote in the Hardest Level in Dreamworld poll. Difficulty *The addition of one more colour makes it much more difficult to clear the cake bomb or to create special candies. Also shuffles are common because of the extra colour and limited amount of space. *You are provided with two striped candies and a wrapped candy to assist you in breaking the cake, but they are covered in marmalade. *There are three periods of moon struck and each of them lasts five turns. However, in case you fail to break the cake as quickly as possible, many moves will most likely be wasted. *As soon as the three-layered icing has been cleared, the chocolate spawners get to work and may block the exits again. Also the ingredients tend to clog the board which can hinder the creation of special candies and restrict possible moves. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points (18 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 180,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy Phase One: The Cake Bomb *Get rid of the cake bomb as soon as possible. It can be hard due to confined space and 5 colours. *Try to combine candies in the marmalade. Phase Two: The Icings *Watch your moon scale while this happens. *Find many ways to get rid of the icings. Even a colour bomb + striped candy will do. Phase Three: The Rest *Use your ingredient drop strategies to get the ingredients down. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Hard *' Difficulty:' Very Hard (Insanely Hard) 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points. Hence, an additional 80,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour makes them hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,780 points per move (80,000 points / 45 moves = 1,777.78 points per move) for two stars and an additional 2,680 points per move (120,000 points / 45 moves = 2,666.67 points per move) for three stars. Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 2,000 and 3,000 points for two and three stars respectively, the extra colour makes it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly even with 5 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *An extra colour increases the difficulty of clearing the cake bomb, causing more moves to be spent to clear it. *Even after the cake bomb is cleared, the remaining two layer icings are hard to clear. *The chocolate spawners compound the problem of dropping the ingredients. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs thrice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 37.50% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld. Moreover, the first moon struck may likely be wasted due to the increased difficulty of clearing the cake bomb. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration of 5 move per moon struck. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour, 3-layer icings and chocolate spawners negate this advantage. Trivia *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Candy Kaiju levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Levels with triple moonstruck Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars